Legolas' Found Treasure
by Snapes-Dungeon-Playmate
Summary: Legolas stumbles upon a treasure, but not the kind you'd think. What is this treasure, and how will it effect his life? Please R&R CONTAINS CP!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This fic contains spanking. If that ain't your thing, don't read!  
  
Disclaimer: We only own Narya, everything else is Tolkiens  
  
Title: Legolas' Found Treasure  
  
Category: Lord of the Rings  
  
Authors: tiaoconnell and nadriede_cede  
  
Author's Note: Rather AU following the events of Lord of the Rings  
  
Trilogy  
  
A slight Elf maiden was rather stumbling through the woods in the  
  
dark, treading much too heavy for the normal Elf. She spotted a  
  
light and tried to hurry towards it, her breathing rather ragged,  
  
when suddenly she tripped and fell flat on her face, causing so much  
  
noise that Legolas Greenleaf, who was sitting in his camp, jumped up  
  
from the log he sat upon, scanning the forest around him intently,  
  
listening with his keen Elven ears.  
  
She got up, creating more noise, and continued to head towards the  
  
light of what was a fire, hoping to find some warmth and perhaps a  
  
little food for her journey. She stumbled along, half blinded by  
  
tears, desperate to get warm and be safe. Little did she know she  
  
wasn't going to get much of that soon. Out of the blue something  
  
large and very strong slammed right into her, wrapping arms of steel  
  
around her. It was Legolas of course, an Elf like her, but she  
  
didn't notice that, so scared was she already.  
  
"Release me!" She shouted, reaching for a dagger hidden inside her  
  
gown. She pulled it out, and it glistened in the moonlight. Legolas  
  
saw it and his eyes went wide. With one arm still wrapped around the  
  
small girl, he started to reach out to grab the dagger from her. She  
  
took a swipe at him with it, missing by a long shot, and made a  
  
frustrated growl before trying again.  
  
Legolas blocked her blow easily enough, and watched the girl  
  
intently. She had a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before,  
  
and he found it intriguing. She wrestled in his grasp, with a  
  
surprising amount of strength for such a small female Elf, still  
  
trying to stab him. "Let me go or so help me I'll..... I'll...."  
  
She stopped talking, not sure of a suitable threat.  
  
"I believe you are in no position to do much of anything, little  
  
one." Legolas replied, his blue sparkling with laughter. He found  
  
her struggle amusing.  
  
She landed a solid crack across his face with her small hand. "You  
  
arrogant fool, I demand to be released!" She continued struggling,  
  
this time coming much closer to nicking his chest with the dagger.  
  
Shocked, Legolas rubbed the cheek she struck, still holding her  
  
tightly, and finally he got the dagger out of her hand and tossed it  
  
away. "You have a strong fist, little one. But tell me why I should  
  
release you? You come charging into my camp like some drunk Orc with  
  
no explanation. How do I know if you are friend or enemy?"  
  
"I WILL be an enemy if I am not released!" She shouted angrily,  
  
cracking his face again and attempting to kick him.  
  
Annoyed, Legolas growled as he moved out of the way of her kick just  
  
in time. "You are very beautiful, but very rude and stubborn. I  
  
demand some kind of explanation from you!"  
  
"I do NOT answer to you sir!" She shot back, nearly ducking under  
  
and out of his grasp.  
  
"Since I am your only hope out here for food and warmth, you had  
  
better change your thoughts on that, little one." Legolas advised  
  
her as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I am not a little one and your hurting me." Her voice grew more  
  
urgent and scared despite trying to fight it, and a whimper escaped  
  
her lips.  
  
Sighing, he relaxed his grip on her just a little. "You are a little  
  
one, little one." Legolas said, and the girl could hear a smile in  
  
his voice. "And you are also rather naughty, I might add."  
  
"I am not!" She said, sounding more childish then before. This time  
  
her kick hit its target: his shin.  
  
Legolas groaned loudly as the pain coursed through his leg all the  
  
way to his knee, and he tightened his grip on the brat once  
  
again. "Clearly whoever raised you never punished you properly." He  
  
said. "I bet not once in your life have you felt a strong hand on  
  
your bare backside, have you?"  
  
She gasped as she attempted to jerk away from him. "Don't you touch  
  
me!" She shrieked, sounding rather panicked. Her blonde hair was  
  
whipping around wildly as she struggled, and her blue eyes, had he  
  
been able to see them, were riddled with fear.  
  
"Don't worry, all I'm going to do is give you a little something you  
  
obviously have never had before. It will do you some good, I  
  
imagine." With that Legolas picked up the small girl, slung her over  
  
his shoulder, and started for the log he had been sitting on earlier.  
  
Now several whimpers followed. "Please!" She wailed. "Let me go, I  
  
beg of you!"  
  
"Ah, not so proud and strong now, are we?" Legolas asked, his voice  
  
full of amusement.  
  
"This is not funny! Please, let me go. I won't bother you again!"  
  
"Well you're right there, little one. If I do a good job here, maybe  
  
you won't ever bother anyone again!" He had reached the log by now,  
  
and sat down quickly, dumping the wiggling girl over his lap. "Tell  
  
me where you are from, and why you are out here all alone."  
  
She squirmed, another whimper letting its way out. "I'm sorry,  
  
please, I can't!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You can't? Or you won't?" He asked as he lifted up her dirty skirt  
  
and then lowered her undergarments.  
  
She shrieked as she felt the cold air upon her bare skin. "This  
  
isn't funny!" She yelled, kicking and wriggling.  
  
"Am I laughing?" Legolas asked. "I don't hear me laughing. Whether  
  
or not you tell me who you are and why you are out here, you are  
  
still going to be spanked for trying to stab me numerous times, and  
  
hitting me twice, not to mention kicking me and just being plain  
  
rude!" As he talked he got angrier, remembering all that the girl  
  
had done. Tired of fooling around, he brought one large, strong hand  
  
down on the cute, pale bottom that presented itself to him. The  
  
cracking sound that occurred rang throughout the forest.  
  
She gasped, then shrieked. "I don't usually take to striking a  
  
woman, but I have never met a woman like you before that needed to be  
  
spanked so badly." Legolas scolded her as he brought his hand down  
  
again. SMACK!! Furious now, he spanked her four more times, his  
  
blows rapid and harsh. She kicked around and tried to roll off his  
  
lap. She wailed loudly and burst into tears as her bottom began to  
  
heat up and the sting began to build. Legolas ignored her and  
  
continued to spank the hell out her, the pain in his shin reminding  
  
him as to why this girl deserved a spanking. His strong, capable  
  
hand slammed into her flesh over and over, and Legolas could see a  
  
pink glow beginning to form. He kept spanking her though, determined  
  
to make her see the error of her ways.  
  
She continued to cry. "Pleeeeeeease!" She  
  
begged. "Stoooooooooop!" Her small hands flew back to cover her  
  
stinging cheeks as she bawled. Legolas fixed that real quick. He  
  
stopped spanking her for a minute as he grabbed both hands and pinned  
  
them to the middle of her back with his left hand, and then he  
  
continued to spank her. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!! As hard as he  
  
could.  
  
She screamed loudly, and after two more smacks he stopped and rubbed  
  
the crying girl's back gently. "Do you think you can behave now?"  
  
He asked.  
  
She nodded, going limp over his knees, crying earnestly. "No make me  
  
go back." She croaked out through her tears.  
  
"Make you go back? Go back where? What are you talking about?"  
  
Legolas questioned. She just shook her head no and bawled, wishing  
  
he'd released her, feeling a burn in her backside that she  
  
desperately wanted to rub. Her hands were not able to get free  
  
though.  
  
"Peeeeeeez." She whimpered.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Do you promise to be good?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She whimpered very pitifully.  
  
He thought for a moment. "Good. But unless you want another  
  
spanking, I suggest you make a strong attempt to stick by your  
  
promise."  
  
She nodded. "Peeeez, lemmme gooooo!" She wailed.  
  
"All right, little one. Calm down." He soothed, and helped her up.  
  
She hiccupped, and stood up, wincing, rubbing her sore bottom,  
  
forgetting about modesty. As she was illuminated by the firelight,  
  
several dark, suspicious spots became apparent on her lower back and  
  
face. Legolas stared at her, shocked. "What is that all over you,  
  
child?" He asked.  
  
She frowned and quickly righted her clothes "Nu...nu...nothing."  
  
She stammered out and attempted to run off.  
  
"Wait just a minute, little one." He said, catching her by the arm  
  
and pulling her back. She landed on his lap, and he trapped her  
  
there with his strong arms.  
  
She yelped as her sore bottom connected with his strong lap, and she  
  
squirmed on his knees. "Please." She begged, her face down.  
  
"I know your bottom is sore, but I want some answers from you. You  
  
may sit here on my lap, or you may lie across it to ease the pain.  
  
What is your choice?"  
  
"Lie." She whispered. "It really hurts." She sniffled, a few last  
  
tears trailing down her face.  
  
"Very well little one." He said, and grinned at her. Carefully he  
  
helped her lie down across his lap once again. She was quite for a  
  
moment as he rubbed her back, and then suddenly he began lifting up  
  
her skirt again.  
  
"No, please, I promise!" She exclaimed, after flinching when he  
  
rubbed her back.  
  
"No, calm down. I'm not going to spank you again. I have some  
  
special cream that I can rub on your bottom. It will take the pain  
  
away some, and you'll be able to sit in a while." He paused for a  
  
moment. "If you do not want to me to put it on you, I will not."  
  
"All right." She whispered. "Then can I go?" Her voice was small  
  
and frightened. She fit like a tiny child across his lap, Legolas  
  
noticed.  
  
"Can you go?" Legolas asked, puzzled as he pulled the jar of cream  
  
from a bag that was next to him on the ground. "No, you may not go  
  
anywhere, little one." He told her as he opened the jar and began to  
  
gently apply the cream to her beet red backside. "You are out here  
  
all alone, with no food or protection. Where would you go? What  
  
would you do?" He asked her as he continued to rub the cream into  
  
her skin.  
  
She flinched and squirmed as he rubbed the cream onto her sore  
  
backside. "Anywhere." She whispered, in answer to his question.  
  
"Anywhere." He repeated, and smiled. "That covers a lot of places,  
  
don't you think? No little one, you will stay with me, and you will  
  
tell me exactly who you are. I do not even know your name, and you  
  
do not know mine. Since I have spanked you and am now rubbing cream  
  
on your naked backside, we should at least be on a first name basis,  
  
don't you think?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"That is none of your concern and neither am I! I truly need to go,  
  
please." She attempted to rise again.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you do." Legolas replied, his tone a lazy drawl as  
  
he easily pushed her back down. "The cream won't start working for  
  
about an hour, so you might as well sit still and relax, and tell me  
  
a little about yourself. Or lie still, I should say." He added. She  
  
just burst into tears and began to shake. She was trapped..... again.  
  
"Will you not at least tell me your name, little one? I will tell  
  
you mine first. I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood realm. I am  
  
traveling to Rivendell to meet an old friend. There. I have told  
  
you my name, and have even told you where I am going and why. Now  
  
you must share something with me, just to be polite."  
  
She was quiet for a moment before finally giving in. "Narya." She  
  
whimpered, still shaking and crying.  
  
"Narya." He echoed thoughtfully. "What a beautiful name. It means  
  
Fiery One, does it not?"  
  
Narya nodded. "Don't hurt me." She begged, sounding utterly  
  
terrified.  
  
"I will not hurt you. Did I say I would?" Legolas asked gently.  
  
She shook her head no, but her tears didn't stop. She prayed that  
  
this time the dark bruises were hidden from his view. "You must calm  
  
down, Narya." He said gently, rubbing her back again. Legolas  
  
glanced down at her and saw those bruises again, and knew he must  
  
find out how she got those. "Tell me little one, how you got these  
  
awful marks on your beautiful body." He asked her.  
  
She wailed this time when he touched her back. "Please no make me!"  
  
Narya whimpered, starting to shake again as her tears died down.  
  
"At times you speak like a child. Why is that? How old are you?"  
  
Legolas questioned her.  
  
"One thousand." Narya answered. "Please, that hurts." She wailed  
  
as he rubbed her back again.  
  
Just one thousand years old? He thought, surprised. "I imagine it  
  
does." He said in reply to her complaint. "You have some awful  
  
bruises. Tell me what has happened to you."  
  
Narya shook her head no. "You'll make me go back!"  
  
"If someone has hurt you Narya, I will not make you go back to them,  
  
ever. Now tell me what you are running from." Legolas told her  
  
gently. She shook her head no again and bit him, trying to get  
  
away. She didn't believe a word he said! Shocked, Legolas sucked in  
  
a breath of air, not believing she had bitten him. "Narya, it would  
  
be sad indeed if I had to spank you again after applying cream to  
  
heal your backside." He told her, his voice a low, dangerous growl.  
  
"Then let me go!" She begged, kicking hard. "Please, I can't stay  
  
here!"  
  
"I thought we had established that already. You will stay here!  
  
However, if you are in danger and are being pursued, you need to tell  
  
me so we won't be taken by surprise by an army or something. Now  
  
tell me what is going on!" He demanded angrily. Narya bit him  
  
again, still unable to trust him. Legolas growled, furious. "All  
  
right Narya. I hate to do this, but if you aren't going to cooperate  
  
with me, then I shall have to convince you to change your mind."  
  
Before she could respond he brought his hand down hard right on her  
  
sit spot.  
  
Narya let out a wail, then tried to huddle up on his lap, her free  
  
arms flying all over the place. Legolas caught her hands again and  
  
held on tight, then continued to spank her. His hand rose and fell  
  
ten times, fast and cruel. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK. The forest echoed with the sound. "If you do not  
  
tell me what I want to know Narya, I will fetch a switch and use it  
  
on your pretty little behind. Better yet, I'll use the end of one of  
  
my arrows!" He smacked her again as hard as he could, feeling bad  
  
about doing it but knowing it needed to be done.  
  
"Please, I don't want him to hurt me!" She screamed, writhing over  
  
his lap.  
  
"Who Narya, who? Who are you running from?" Legolas demanded, still  
  
spanking her.  
  
"Stooooooooop." She begged, sobbing and going limp  
  
again. "Pleeeeeeeeease, my uncle, pleeeeeeeeease." The pain in her  
  
backside was driving the ability to speak nearly out of her mind.  
  
Legolas stopped, surprised by her wailing. "Your uncle?" He asked.  
  
He looked down at her bruises. "Your uncle did this to you? But,  
  
why?" She nodded, but was now hiccupping and sobbing too hard to  
  
talk, even though she now felt very compelled to tell him.  
  
"Calm down my little one, and tell me everything. I promise, I swear  
  
to you that I will help you in any way I can. I will not let anyone  
  
hurt you ever again. I will protect you. You can trust me, Narya.  
  
You can. I know it will be hard for you, but you need to try.  
  
Please try. Tell me what has happened to such a beautiful girl."  
  
Legolas tried to soothe her.  
  
He rubbed her back as he spoke, his voice so soft. Through her tears  
  
and hiccups Narya told the story of how her parents had died, leaving  
  
her a poor orphan in her uncle's hands, and how he blamed her for  
  
their death and for costing him money and being a burden, and took  
  
his frustrations out on her. It had finally become too much at the  
  
last beating, after she had refused to marry one of his ugly nasty  
  
friends who had often encouraged her uncle while he hurt her, and so  
  
she had run away. While she talked her body slowly began to relax  
  
and she leaned slightly into the touch, his voice soothing to her  
  
ears. Her hiccups and sobs eased to the occasional sniffle and a few  
  
stray tears.  
  
Legolas listened to her story, never interrupting as he rubbed her  
  
back. As she spoke his anger grew to a near deadly wrath. She could  
  
feel his anger and whimpered, thinking it was directed at her.  
  
Legolas heard her whimper and quickly reassured her. "No. Do not  
  
cry Narya. I am not angry with you. Your story, your situation,  
  
your uncle, angers me." She said nothing, and he was quite for a  
  
moment as well, thinking. He did not know this girl, really know her  
  
that is, but for some reason he felt protective of her. He wanted to  
  
hold her in his arms and keep her safe forever. He wanted to show  
  
her that a man could be loving and caring, and gentle. He did not  
  
know if she would let him, though. He sighed. "How long has it been  
  
since you ran away from your uncle?" He asked. "How long have you  
  
been alone?"  
  
"Since yesterday." She moved a little and Legolas let her ease off  
  
his lap and fix her clothes, quickly wiping a dirty face on a dirty  
  
sleeve. Then she looked at him, trying to get a read on him and what  
  
he was all about. His eyes looked so kind, which was strange to her,  
  
as it had been ages since her parents had passed on, and from that  
  
point until now no one had been nice to her. Legolas studied her,  
  
knowing she was sizing him up and wondering if she could really trust  
  
him. He smiled at Narya. "You've been alone that long? You are a  
  
brave thing. How did you manage to survive?"  
  
"Just took this gown and left, nothing else was really mine. I ate  
  
what I could, which wasn't much, and nearly froze to death." It  
  
hadn't been that cold, but it felt like it had been. She slowly  
  
eased herself to her knees, not wanting to sit on her sore bottom,  
  
and placed herself about a foot from where he sat.  
  
He smiled at her, admiring her courage and strength. "I suppose  
  
you're pretty hungry, then?" He asked.  
  
She blushed and nodded. "To be honest, I was going to steal your  
  
food." Narya blurted out, then cringed and put her hands over her  
  
head, expecting blows that wouldn't fall.  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide, not at her confession as he found it  
  
amusing, but more so because of her actions. She acted as if he was  
  
going to hit her! "Narya, you do not have to do that." He said  
  
softly. "I will never strike you the way your uncle did. I  
  
promise. But do not take that to mean I will not spank you if you  
  
misbehave." He grinned at her again, winking.  
  
She looked up, searching his eyes. "Yeah?" She whispered, ignoring  
  
his comment about the spanking.  
  
He laughed, noticing how she avoided his last remark. "I am a man of  
  
my word, fiery one. Never will I beat you the way he did." He  
  
paused, looking her in the eye. "Do you believe me?" He asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

She nodded slowly, trying to scoot a little closer to him without his  
  
noticing. Legolas did notice though, and his heart soared, thrilled  
  
at having gained her trust. He smiled and thought about reaching out  
  
to touch her, but decided not to push things. "I have some stew  
  
there in the pot." He told her. "Would you like some?" She nodded  
  
and her stomach gave a great rumble, causing a sweet giggle to escape  
  
from her lips.  
  
Legolas' heart melted at the sound of her laughter, and he laughed  
  
too, shaking his head. "All right fiery one. You sit right there  
  
and I will bring you a bowl. I have no spoons, so you will just have  
  
to sip it." He told her as he got up and went to the pot that hung  
  
over the fire. Narya watched as he got a bowl and began to spoon  
  
some of the hot stew into the bowl with a ladle. He blew on the hot  
  
mixture for a moment, then got up and walked over to her. "I suppose  
  
you can use the ladle to eat with if you do not wish to drink from  
  
the bowl." He said as he handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Narya whispered, suddenly feeling shy. She sipped from  
  
the bowl and sighed happily. "This is very good." She told him,  
  
again scooting a very wee bit closer. She truly wanted to be held,  
  
but would not ask.  
  
"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Legolas said and he sat back  
  
down. "You do not want to use the ladle?" She shook her head no.  
  
She could have cared less whether there was utensils or not, she was  
  
just eternally grateful for the food. It wasn't often she had been  
  
fed at her home and hoped her ribs, which rather stuck out, had not  
  
been noticed when she was bare and upended over the handsome Elf's  
  
lap. She blushed as she realized she had just called him handsome.  
  
"All right." Legolas muttered, noticing her blush and wondering what  
  
caused it. He also noticed how she continued to scoot closer to  
  
him. "Are you cold, fiery one?" He asked.  
  
Narya shook her head no, not sure if that was ok or not, then  
  
shivered as a breeze hit her. "Yes." She whispered, her slight body  
  
shivering from the wind.  
  
He smiled. "I have a blanket. Why don't I get it for you, and you  
  
can wrap it around you, and after you eat I will hold you and keep  
  
you warm." Narya eyed him for a moment. "If you would allow me too,  
  
of course." He added quickly, not wanting to scare her.  
  
Her face clouded over with thought, and she felt very nervous, but  
  
slowly nodded. "Please." She said softly, watching him carefully  
  
again.  
  
He noticed the nervous look and his heart twinged. "Good, then I  
  
shall." He said, trying to be careful and not frighten her. He got  
  
up to get the blanket and approached her with it, draping it over her  
  
shoulders and wrapping it around her. "Better?" He asked.  
  
Narya nodded, feeling very much like a little child being lovingly  
  
cared for. She wasn't a child of course, but it felt good this time  
  
to rather feel like one. She hurriedly finished her soup, wanting to  
  
be held. "May I be held now?" she asked with a questioning look,  
  
making sure it was still all right. His eyes went wide at the way  
  
she asked that, like she thought he would suddenly get mad and strike  
  
her.  
  
"Of course, little one. I would like nothing better. But let us sit  
  
on the ground, and rest against the log here." He said, and sat down  
  
slowly, fearing if he moved too fast he would scare her. She didn't  
  
seem scared though, and he smiled and patted the spot beside him,  
  
inviting her to struggle up next to him.  
  
She slowly moved and curled up beside him, keeping pressure off her  
  
bottom, and laid her head against his side. "It hurts." She  
  
whispered, looking up at him.  
  
He sighed and flinched inwardly, knowing what she meant. "I know  
  
little one, and I am sorry. But you were being so awful. Can you  
  
really blame me? I did not like doing it, you know."  
  
"May I rub it?" Narya asked uncertainly, hurt filling her eyes with  
  
tears at the word awful.  
  
Legolas stared at her, shocked that she had asked permission to rub  
  
her own bottom. Her uncle must have been a monster. He also noticed  
  
the hurt look in her eyes, and he wondered what caused it. "No, you  
  
may not. I will put more cream on it so you will not have to rub  
  
it." She ducked her head when told she could not rub, then with a  
  
slight wince, moved her sore body to lay across his knees again.  
  
"I did not tell you could not rub it to be mean, Narya." He told her  
  
as he got the jar of cream out once I again. "I suppose.....I just  
  
felt bad that you had to rub it, and I wanted to make it easier for  
  
you. Do you understand that?" He asked as he bared her behind once  
  
more and began to apply the cream.  
  
"Yes." She answered quickly, her voice riddled with urgency. She  
  
really didn't understand it, but saying 'no' to a direct question had  
  
never been an option for her. "Really hurts." She whimpered, tears  
  
stinging her eyes.  
  
"I know baby. I will rub it for you, if you want me to." He said,  
  
having applied the cream. "Shall I?" He asked after a pause.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Baby?" Narya repeated softly, very confused.  
  
He heard her and frowned. "I am sorry....I....it was just a  
  
endearment that slipped. I did not mean to offend you." Legolas  
  
said as he began to slowly rub her cute little bottom.  
  
"You didn't offend me.... just.." She sighed and closed her mouth,  
  
rather leaning her small bottom into his gentle touch.  
  
"Just what?" He asked, running his hand over her rear. It was still  
  
very hot, and he could only imagine how badly it pained her. "You  
  
are not use to being called such names?"  
  
Narya nodded. "Just bad things." She whispered, wishing her behind  
  
would cool off some. "Is it supposed to be hot?" She asked,  
  
squirming just a wee bit.  
  
Just bad things? He thought. How terrible. "Yes, I'm afraid it  
  
is." He said in answer to her question. "You uncle never spanked  
  
you, or your parents?"  
  
She shook her head no. "Never. I am sorry, is that bad?"  
  
Legolas started, shocked at her question. "Well.....I do not know.  
  
It would have been better if your uncle just spanked you instead of  
  
beating you, but....."His voice trailed off, not knowing what else to  
  
say.  
  
Narya shivered at the thought. "Then I would not have a backside  
  
left." She admitted seriously.  
  
Legolas froze at that. Oh Valor. He thought. This girl has been  
  
through so much. He squeezed his eyes shut, fury raging in his  
  
veins. How he wished he had that uncle of hers in front of him right  
  
now. He would show him what pain really was. "I am so sorry,  
  
baby." He told her. He began rubbing her bottom again, thinking  
  
about the terrible heat in it. "I have some cool water with me. I  
  
can take a rag and soak it in that and put it on your bottom, to ease  
  
the heat, if you wish."  
  
"Please?" She half begged. "That is ok? You would do that?" She  
  
felt very confused. "This is very.... difficult." She decided.  
  
"Difficult?" Legolas repeated. "Why is it difficult?"  
  
"I am confused." She paused. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked.  
  
"Narya, you do not have to be sorry. I am confused too. I suppose  
  
you are like this because of your life. No one has ever been this  
  
nice to you before?"  
  
"Not since I was very small, when my parents were alive." She  
  
admitted. It was very hard to remember them anymore, as she had been  
  
barely twenty years when they had died.  
  
"Poor Narya. Well, things have changed. You are going to have to  
  
start getting use to me being nice to you. Now, if you want me to  
  
put a cool cloth on you, you need to get up and let me get it ready  
  
for you."  
  
She nodded and stood, beginning to look rather sleepy. "Why are you  
  
nice?" She asked honestly.  
  
Legolas paused, glancing at her. "Why am I nice?" He asked,  
  
confused again. "Now that is a question. Well, I am nice because I  
  
like to make people happy. I am nice because I want people to be  
  
nice to me. And I am nice to you because you are sweet and  
  
charming." He told her, and playfully tweaked her button nose before  
  
standing up and going over to his water supply.  
  
Narya giggled a little as he tweaked her nose. "I think I like  
  
you." She announced softly.  
  
Legolas smiled as he came back with a soft cloth soaked in cool  
  
water. "I think I like you too, Narya." He told her as he sat back  
  
down.  
  
"Over your lap again?" She asked, blushing.  
  
Legolas laughed. "It would be easier, don't you think? Not to  
  
mention more comfortable for you."  
  
She blushed once more, embarrassed and feeling stupid. She eased  
  
down over his lap again. "I am sorry." Narya whispered.  
  
"What are you sorry for now, baby?" He asked as he studied her pert  
  
little bottom. Carefully he pressed the cloth against her skin,  
  
hoping he would not cause her too much pain.  
  
She squirmed a little, but the cold felt wonderful. "That I'm  
  
awful." She whispered, then yawned.  
  
Legolas sighed, remembering his earlier words. "I am sorry I said  
  
that, Narya. I did not mean to hurt you with those words." He  
  
paused, running the cloth over her red skin. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." She lied softly. It did matter, and she had no  
  
idea why.  
  
"Yes Narya, it does matter." Legolas insisted firmly. "How you feel  
  
matters to me. Talk to me, baby. I will not get mad at you."  
  
"It hurt, a lot, and I don't know why." She sniffled. "I have been  
  
called much worse." She admitted.  
  
"It hurt so badly because the cruel words you've heard most of your  
  
life came from a person that did not care about your feelings. You  
  
knew at once that I was different, didn't you?" Legolas sighed. "I  
  
apologize, from the bottom of my heart, for hurting you in that way  
  
Narya. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
She nodded. "All right.... can.... can you hold me?" Narya asked,  
  
her eyes filling with tears. It had been such a trying day and she  
  
was so tired and sore all over, not just on her poor bottom, and she  
  
wanted to feel safe.  
  
"Thank you baby, for your forgiveness. And yes, I can hold you, and  
  
I will. I take it that your bottom feels better then?"  
  
She nodded, a few tears sliding down her face. "Thank you." She  
  
whispered, her words very heartfelt.  
  
"You are very welcome baby." He whispered back as he helped her sit  
  
up again. Tossing the cloth away, he drew her into his lap and held  
  
her tightly, cuddling her. "It is time to sleep, my fiery one."  
  
Legolas told her softly as she yawned. "Tomorrow the sun will shine,  
  
and you will be safe with me, forever. You will journey with me to  
  
Rivendell, where you will see wonderful things and meet many  
  
beautiful and kind Elves who will love you like family. How does all  
  
that sound to you?"  
  
"Wonderful." She whispered, drifting off into sleep.  
  
"Good." He whispered back. "That is what your life will be from now  
  
on. Wonderful. Just wonderful." He watched as she slipped into  
  
dreamland, and with one last kiss on her lips he quietly joined her.  
  
Narya awoke early the next morning, having been disturbed from sleep  
  
by a terrible nightmare, the kind that usually made her scream in her  
  
sleep. Thankfully though she hadn't been loud this time, which  
  
usually brought immediate punishment. Her stomach rumbled, and she  
  
decided to look for something for her and Legolas to eat, not wanting  
  
to take his food without helping. She wondered off quite a ways and  
  
found a few wild onions and, having spotted an apple tree, climbed up  
  
it and spent some time gathering apples, then continued looking. She  
  
scurried up another tree, searching for more fruit.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the camp, Legolas woke with a start, his mind  
  
troubled somehow. He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and  
  
turned to where Narya lied sleeping, intending to wake her with a  
  
gentle kiss. He froze when he eyes came upon nothing but dirt. She  
  
was gone. His heart leaped in his throat and he sprung up, wondering  
  
where she had gone off to and why she had left. He glanced at the  
  
ground and caught sight of her small footprints and he followed  
  
them. They led into the forest, and he wondered if she had run away  
  
from him in the night. He looked at the footprints again, studying  
  
them carefully. He saw that they were very recent, so she couldn't  
  
have been gone long. He went further in the woods, and the soon the  
  
prints were lost in the many leaves that littered the ground. He  
  
looked around, trying not to become frantic. He had to be calm and  
  
remember his tracking skills. He paused under a tree for a moment,  
  
scanning the area around him. Propping his hands on his hips, he  
  
muttered, "Where are you, Narya?"  
  
All of a sudden the girls' head appeared, upside down from the tree  
  
in which she was hanging, and gave him a slight smile. "Morning."  
  
She said before dumping her finding on him, letting out a snicker as  
  
she did. Legolas jumped about a mile when the little imp popped out  
  
at him like that, and for a moment he just stared at her. Narya hung  
  
there grinning at him, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He finally asked, his voice laced with  
  
annoyance. "Why did you wander off?" He demanded sternly.  
  
Instantly all the merriment disappeared from her face and twinkling  
  
eyes, to be replaced by a blank unreadable expression, her eyes  
  
empty. "Getting food." Narya said very softly. "I wanted to help."  
  
Legolas sighed deeply. "Get out of the tree." He ordered, trying  
  
not to sound so angry. But he was. She had scared him to death! He  
  
watched as Narya disappeared up into the tree.....and didn't come  
  
down.  
  
"Narya, what are you doing?! Come down here!" Legolas called to  
  
her, shocked that she remained in the tree. He stood there waiting  
  
for a few moments, and he heard nothing but silence. "Narya?" He  
  
called again. "Come down here now, please." She didn't make a  
  
sound. She was scared to come down. She had messed up badly, she  
  
could tell. There was no way she was leaving that tree!  
  
"Narya!" He said again, and stepped closer to the tree and looked  
  
up. Legolas could see her perched on a high branch, her eyes wide  
  
and her lips trembling. She flinched when she saw him. "Narya, what  
  
are you doing? Come down here, please."  
  
She shook her head no very quickly. "Not gonna." Narya whimpered  
  
out.  
  
Legolas blinked at her, surprised by that response. "Why not?" He  
  
asked. He glanced at all the apples piled by the tree that she had  
  
gathered. "You have enough apples, I think." He looked at her  
  
again. "Come down, baby. What's wrong? Why are you frightened? I--  
  
-." Suddenly he stopped, remembering the angry tone he had used on  
  
her when she popped out at him. He had scared her, obviously.  
  
Idiot! He thought. His sighed and smiled at the girl. "Come down  
  
love, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Narya shook her head no again, and several tears trailed silently  
  
down her ashen cheeks as she watched his every move. Shaking, she  
  
began to bite her lower lip as she watched him. No way in hell was  
  
she moving from where she was! She'd become a squirrel if she had to!  
  
Legolas watched her for a moment. She seemed so very scared. How  
  
was he going to get her down from there? He sighed. "Narya, I know  
  
I sounded angry when I found you, and I am sorry, but you scared me,  
  
wandering off like you did. You should not do that. It isn't safe  
  
for you to be alone. I know you were just trying to help by getting  
  
food. But you do not need to worry about that. I will take care of  
  
you. I told you that last night, did I not?"  
  
She continued to watch him, biting her lower lip, until she bit it so  
  
hard that she drew blood. His eyes went wide when he saw the blood,  
  
but he tried to stay calm so as not to frighten her more. "What are  
  
you going to do, live in that tree?" He asked her gently, as he  
  
began studying the tree and looking for the quickest way to get up to  
  
her. She nodded, deadly serious, biting down harder. Little  
  
droplets of blood trickled from Narya's lip. Legolas couldn't  
  
believe what he was seeing. He had to get up there, and fast. "Okay  
  
then. If you want to live in a tree, that's fine. But I want to be  
  
with you, so I am coming up. Where ever you live, I will live  
  
also." He took another step towards the tree and she wiggled a  
  
little, looking panicked. Legolas paused. "Narya, listen to me. I  
  
am not going to hurt you in any way, all right? I am not even going  
  
to spank you, okay? I know you were just trying to help, and I  
  
appreciate it. I just don't want you to wander off alone, okay? I'm  
  
coming up now. Do not be scared, I am not going to hurt you, okay?"  
  
He started for the tree again, watching her.  
  
Narya just sat there, biting even harder now, creating a little more  
  
blood, her face grew even more ashen and she shivered, even though  
  
there wasn't a breeze. "Please, I'm sorry!" She shouted, her voice  
  
full of panic and anxiety.  
  
"Baby, please don't get upset." Legolas told her gently as he began  
  
to climb. "I am not going to hurt you. I promise! Do you remember  
  
me from last night? The guy that was so nice to you because you're  
  
sweet and charming? The guy you told you think you like? Do you not  
  
remember how gentle and loving I was?" He was half way up the tree  
  
by now, and she was still biting her lip. "Baby, please stop doing  
  
that. You're hurting yourself. Please."  
  
She hung her head, and a feeling of total naughtiness swept over  
  
her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not bothering to dry the blood,  
  
but at least had stopped biting her poor abused lip.  
  
"It's okay, my little one." Legolas assured her as he finally got to  
  
where she was. Narya watched as he pulled himself up and sat beside  
  
her. She scooted away from him as much as she could. He looked  
  
around the tree, then at her. "So this is your new home, huh?  
  
Nice. Very breezy." He grinned at her.  
  
Narya ignored his commentary. "I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?"  
  
She whispered, praying he wouldn't take advantage of the tree and its  
  
resources.  
  
"No, you're not in trouble. It's just that when I woke up and found  
  
you gone, I got scared. I was afraid you ran away during the night.  
  
I do not want to lose you, baby. Okay? Please do not do that again,  
  
please. You must stay with me." He smiled and slowly reached out to  
  
touch her face. She let him, which surprised and delighted him.  
  
Then Narya said something that shocked them both, and that shock was  
  
written all over her face. "I was very naughty." She  
  
whispered. "You need to punish me or I'll be very wicked." It was a  
  
quote from her uncle, that she would be wicked if he did  
  
not 'discipline' her as he called it.  
  
For a very long moment all he could do was stare at her, his mouth  
  
hanging open. It sounded like she was reciting something that had  
  
been pounded into her pretty head. By her uncle, no doubt. Anger  
  
rose in him, but he fought it back so he wouldn't scare her. "No  
  
baby, no." Legolas said softly, moving close to her. She  
  
winced. "You have not been naughty. I will not punish you. And you  
  
are not evil. You never have been, and you never will be. Your  
  
uncle is the one that is evil."  
  
Narya shivered and then melted against him, feeling incredibly  
  
guilty, which was not a new feeling. Her head hung, making her  
  
dirty curls spill over her face. Legolas sighed deeply and held her  
  
tight, happy that she let him hold her. He did just that for a  
  
while, rubbing her back and whispering soft words to her. Finally  
  
after about a half hour he spoke.  
  
"Do you really want to live in this tree, little one?" He  
  
asked. "There is not much food here, and there is not much to do.  
  
There's so much to see in this world. Would you not rather come down  
  
with me and share in all the wonderful views?"  
  
She nodded. "But you don't have to feed me." Narya offered.  
  
Legolas laughed loudly, startling the girl. "I don't have to feed  
  
you? You are very funny, Narya. Of course I have to feed you! You  
  
must eat, right?"  
  
She jumped at his loud laugh and nearly fell out of the tree. "I  
  
like food." She told him.  
  
Legolas laughed again. "I kind of figured you did. I rather like  
  
it myself." He grinned at her and winked.  
  
She smiled nervously. "I found food. I am sorry I ran off, I didn't  
  
mean to make you worry. I didn't think you would." She admitted.  
  
"Now why would you think that?" Legolas asked, puzzled.  
  
She gulped and ducked her head again, feeling stupid. "Never mind."  
  
She whispered.  
  
"No, do not do that, baby." He said, catching her chin and gently  
  
forcing her to look at him. "Tell me why you didn't think I would  
  
worry about you." He studied her. "You are not use to someone  
  
worrying about you?"  
  
She nodded, then gently fingered her abused lower lip and flinched as  
  
a little more blood oozed from her touch. "That hurts." She  
  
whispered, shocked by the blood on her finger.  
  
"Yes, I imagine it does." Legolas replied as he looked at her  
  
lip. "You did try to bite it off. Well, how about we get down from  
  
this tree and get it cleaned up, and then we'll have some breakfast?  
  
How does that sound?"  
  
Narya nodded. "Alright." She consenting and jumped right out of the  
  
tree, landing on her feet with the grace of a cat.  
  
"Be careful Narya!" Legolas called to her, and he jumped down as  
  
well. He looked at her, shocked but amused. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course." She said, an eyebrow raised at him.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then laughed. "You are something  
  
else, girl." He said as he stooped and picked up some  
  
apples. "Come, let us go back to the camp." He told her, and they  
  
began to walk back. 


	3. 3

"Is that bad?" Narya squeaked as she followed him back to camp.  
  
"Is what bad?" He asked.  
  
She didn't answer for a moment, having suddenly noticed how soiled  
  
his tunic was, and realizing it was from her own gown and  
  
body! "That I am something else." She commented, trying not to  
  
blush.  
  
"No. It is not bad. You are just amazing, that's all." He  
  
approached the camp and dumped the apples near the fire pit. "We'll  
  
have the left over stew, and these apples." He said as he dug a  
  
clean cloth out of a bag and got his water flask. He set those aside  
  
and got the fire started, putting the pot of stew over it. It had  
  
been cool enough during the night so the soup had not gone bad. When  
  
he was done he smiled at Narya and gestured to the log. "Sit, and I  
  
will clean your wound." He told her. Narya frowned but obeyed,  
  
sitting with a wince, tears stinging her eyes. She could not believe  
  
how tender her backside still was! Either that or the log was just  
  
terribly rough.  
  
Legolas noticed the face she made as soon as her bottom made contact  
  
with the log, and sighed. "It is still sore?" He asked as he poured  
  
some water on to the cloth. Carefully he wiped the blood from her  
  
lip, watching her as he did.  
  
"No." She lied and flinched slightly as he tended to her lip.  
  
"Hmmm. Then why did you make that face when you sat down?" He  
  
asked, trying to be more careful as he cleaned her wound.  
  
She said nothing, only squirming a little on her bottom. "I am  
  
sorry, I have made your clothing rather dirty." She pointed out,  
  
avoiding his question.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Oh, yes." He said, looking down at himself. "It  
  
is not a problem. One can clean their clothes." He glanced at  
  
Narya, smiling. "One can also clean their body. There is a stream  
  
near by. After breakfast you may bathe in it. I have some soap for  
  
you to use, and some clothes too. I do not know if the pants will  
  
fit you, but if they don't, the shirt I have will be long enough to  
  
cover you well."  
  
"Must I?" Narya asked, thinking of how thin she was and some of the  
  
scars she sported.  
  
Legolas glanced at her, surprised at that. "Don't you want to?" He  
  
asked. She shook her head no rather quickly. She did indeed feel  
  
the need to bathe, but not where he might see her!  
  
He blinked at her, shocked. Why did she not want to bathe?  
  
Odd. "Well." He said as he finished cleaning her lip and then  
  
bringing out the jar of cream that he had used on her last night. "I  
  
suggest you do, because we will be in Rivendell by nightfall, and you  
  
want to look nice, do you not?" He opened the jar and applied the  
  
cream carefully to her lip, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I am going there?" Narya squeaked, looking very worried. "What if  
  
they send me back?!"  
  
"They will do no such thing. After they hear your story, they will  
  
do all that they can to help and protect you. Besides, I would not  
  
let them send you back even if they wanted to. There now, all  
  
done." He said when he finished apply the cream to her lip. "After  
  
breakfast you will bathe, and then we will start for Rivendell." He  
  
got up and put the cream away, then hung the cloth out to dry. He  
  
got the food ready for them, and together they sat and ate.  
  
Narya ate very slowly, attempting to post pone the ordered  
  
bath. "Will you be close by?" She asked, having a feeling he would  
  
be watching over her. She watched him as she took little sips of her  
  
stew. He had finished eating a while ago, and was just waiting on  
  
her.  
  
"I will be near, yes." He said in answer to her question. "But I  
  
will try not to look while you bathe." Legolas promised her,  
  
grinning. "I will keep my back turned until you are in the water,  
  
and then I will keep watch over you."  
  
Narya looked away quickly, not believing it. He caught that, and  
  
frowned. "Do you not believe me?" He asked. She hurriedly put a  
  
large bite of apple in her mouth so she could avoid answering that  
  
question. Legolas stared at her for a moment. "Do you remember what  
  
I told you last night Narya? I am a man of my word. Remember? You  
  
believed me then. Why do you distrust me so in the morning light?"  
  
She sighed. "I am ashamed." She whispered.  
  
"Ashamed of what? Because you are so thin?" Her eyes went wide. It  
  
seemed that he could read her mind! "I know how thin you are, little  
  
one. I have held you, remember? I could feel your thin body through  
  
your clothes. You need not be ashamed of that. It is not your fault  
  
that you are that way. That was done to you." His eyes flashed when  
  
he said this, and again he wished he could get his hands on her uncle.  
  
Narya hung her head. "I just wish I was more beautiful. I am afraid  
  
I am scared and very thin." She said, and glanced at her ribs, which  
  
stuck out painfully looking.  
  
"You are beautiful, Narya." Legolas told her gently, then glanced at  
  
the sky. The sun was up now, and they needed to be going soon. "Are  
  
you done, baby? We should be heading out soon, if we want to reach  
  
Rivendell by nightfall."  
  
She nodded "Where is this place to bathe?"  
  
"Right over there." Legolas said, nodding to his right. "Let me get  
  
your stuff ready, and I'll walk you over there." With that he got up  
  
and dug through his bag again, pulling out another cloth for her to  
  
use, a bar of soap, a towel, and some clothes. "You ready?" He  
  
asked and he turned towards her. She nodded and together they walked  
  
to the stream.  
  
Once they got to the stream, Narya stood there and studied her  
  
surroundings. The land around it was beautiful, as was the water.  
  
It was crystal clear and cool looking, and off to the left a small  
  
waterfall gurgled softly. Narya stared at it all for a moment and  
  
then with a sigh she slowly began to undress as Legolas turned  
  
around. Scars dotted the top of her back, while bruises and more  
  
scars covered her arms, and a few scars adorned her neck.  
  
She did not want him to see all that. "Please don't look." She  
  
begged as she began entering the water, but suddenly she slipped on a  
  
slick rock and went SPLASH with a great yell. Legolas turned at the  
  
sound of her yell and plowed into the water, catching her arms and  
  
pulling her up. He helped her on to the shore, and as soon as she  
  
caught her breath she whirled on him, looking very upset.  
  
"You gave your word!" She exclaimed, hurt clouding her  
  
face. "Don't look at me, don't touch me!" She was so embarrassed  
  
at being seen without clothes and upset that without thinking she  
  
shoved him hard right into the water.  
  
Narya then just stood there, her eyes wide and frightened, not  
  
believing she had really just done that. Legolas came up to the  
  
surface of the water, coughing and sputtering. He looked at her,  
  
shocked. "Why did you do that?" He demanded. "I did not mean to  
  
look at you or touch you. You fell, and I was trying to help you!"  
  
She seemed to shrink under his very angry gaze. "I'm sorry." She  
  
whimpered. "I don't know why I..." Her voice trailed off, and then  
  
she regained her senses and tried to cover herself.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Do not worry about it, baby. I had to change my  
  
clothes any way." He told her. He saw her trying to cover herself  
  
and flinched. "Get into the water and get cleaned up." He said as  
  
he tried to get out of her way.  
  
"I don't want a bath." Narya told him, her voice shaky. "I think I  
  
should go." She added, trying to get redressed. But her hands were  
  
shaking as well, and she couldn't get them to work right.  
  
"Go? Where are you going? You can't go anywhere. Come back into  
  
the water and get cleaned up, baby." He got out of the water and  
  
started towards her, taking her soiled dress out of her hands. " You  
  
can't wear this anymore, it's ruined." He told her as he tossed it  
  
away. "Now go take a bath, will you? I want to leave soon."  
  
"No!" She added a stomp, then looked horrified.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Yes Narya, I want you clean when we get to  
  
Rivendell. And if we are going there, we need to leave soon, so  
  
please get in the water. You have everything you need. You don't  
  
have to be embarrassed anymore, I have already seen your naked body  
  
now." Had he ever. He could not believe the bruises and the scars  
  
on the poor baby's little body. And how, she was SO thin. A lot  
  
thinner then he had thought. His heart had been torn in two when he  
  
saw that, and it had made him furious at the one that had been so  
  
cruel.  
  
"No! I want my clothes back, I'm leaving!" Narya shouted. She was  
  
mortified that he had seen her body and just wanted to get away from  
  
him, even though she felt a pang in her heart at the thought.  
  
"Leaving?!" Legolas repeated, grabbing her arm. "I am afraid not,  
  
little one. You have no where to go. You are going to get cleaned  
  
up and then we are going to Rivendell. And you cannot have your  
  
clothes back. I've thrown them in a mud pile. See?" He said,  
  
pointing to the mud-covered gown.  
  
Narya winced as he grabbed her arm. " Don't make me fight you." She  
  
pleaded.  
  
Legolas laughed at that. "I should be saying that, sweetheart." He  
  
told her, and began dragging her back to the water. They reached the  
  
edge and he pushed her ahead of him, a bit harsher then he meant  
  
to. "Get in baby, I am getting tired."  
  
Crying out, she whirled around slapped him across the face. "That  
  
hurt!" She shouted. It scared her that he would drag her and push  
  
her.  
  
For a very long moment Legolas said absolutely nothing. Then he  
  
looked at her, his eyes burning. "If you do not get in that water  
  
and bathe yourself, I will take you in and wash you myself, and if  
  
you force me to do such a thing I will then turn you across my knee  
  
and spank your wet behind! Do you understand me?!"  
  
Narya flinched at that. "I hate you!" She shouted, her eyes filling  
  
with tears. "You promised and you did anyways! And then you dragged  
  
me and you pushed me." She shouted again as her tears began to  
  
spill. "You lied, you'll be just like him!" She screamed, and then  
  
just stood there in tears, trying to cover herself again.  
  
Legolas groaned. "I did not mean to drag you and push you, Narya. I  
  
am sorry. And no, I will not be just like him. I would rather die  
  
then be like him. I am sorry, baby. But you did hit me you know,  
  
and I didn't appreciate that very much."  
  
"Sorry doesn't make it better!" She added another stomp.  
  
"Did he ever tell you he was sorry?" Legolas asked, raising an  
  
eyebrow at her. Narya shook her head no slowly. "Then how can I be  
  
like him, when I have done this thing that he never did?" Legolas  
  
asked very gently.  
  
Narya sighed and looked down. "How can you look at me and want to be  
  
around me?" She whispered, more tears flowing.  
  
"What do you mean? You think I don't want to be around you just  
  
because you have scars and bruises? You are very wrong if you think  
  
that. I want to be with you because you are sweet and nice." She  
  
said nothing and continued to stare at the ground. "You have a  
  
beautiful face, you know." He told her gently "But your true beauty  
  
lies in your heart, and that is what matters." Finally she looked up  
  
and just stared at him for a moment. He sighed. "Please get into  
  
the water, love. We need to go, okay?" With a deep sigh Narya  
  
nodded and finally went into the water and cleaned herself while he  
  
sat and waited. While she bathed many feelings rushed through her  
  
mind and body. They were emotions, and she didn't know where they  
  
were all coming from, and it scared her, as she had never felt like  
  
this before towards a person. These thoughts occupied her mind as  
  
she got cleaned up, until she was finished and started to exit the  
  
water. Legolas heard her getting out of the water and jumped up,  
  
grabbing the towel and heading towards her, holding the towel out so  
  
he could wrap it around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was terrible to you." Narya whispered as she  
  
approached him. "I'm a bad Elf."  
  
"You are not a bad Elf." Legolas said softly as he wrapped her up in  
  
the towel. "You are just fiery. Too fiery, sometimes." She  
  
swallowed hard and leaned into his touch, wondering how mad he was.  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "You know, I really should spank you.  
  
You struck me in the face, and you should not have done that."  
  
She hung her head again and nodded. "Yes sir." She  
  
whispered. "Forgive me?" She asked, looking up, her eyes hopeful of  
  
his answer.  
  
"Yes, I do forgive you." Legolas said softly. "But you still need a  
  
spanking."  
  
Narya whimpered. "Yes sir." She choked out.  
  
"You do not have to say yes sir, Narya." Legolas told her, caressing  
  
her cheek.  
  
She leaned into the touch, her hand finding his other hand and  
  
holding it tightly. "I don't?" She whispered.  
  
"No. It is not needful." Legolas paused. "Did your uncle require  
  
that of you?" Narya nodded slowly. "Well, you do not need to say it  
  
anymore. Okay?"  
  
"Yes.... Legolas." His name rolled off her tongue and it was  
  
pleasant to her ears, to say his name and looked into those eyes,  
  
while he rubbed her cheek so gently, so carefully.  
  
He smiled. "That's a good girl." He said, his voice so tender. He  
  
sighed, knowing he had better get the spanking over with so she could  
  
get dressed and they could leave. He looked around and spotted a  
  
large flat rock near the stream, then looked at her. "Come, let's  
  
get this done." He said gently. She nodded, still holding his hand,  
  
a little tighter now, needing the comfort.  
  
Sighing again, he gently led her over to the rock and quickly sat  
  
down. Slowly he drew her across his lap, and she shuddered. He  
  
rubbed her back for a moment, then pushed the towel out of the way,  
  
baring her backside. She inhaled sharply, and before he could change  
  
his mind he brought a strong hand down on her bottom. SMACK! The  
  
sound seemed to echo across the water.  
  
Narya shrieked. Her bottom was still wet, and that had stung  
  
horribly. "Owwww, no!!!!!" She wailed, squirming.  
  
Legolas' heart twisted in pain, but he ignored her and smacked her  
  
three times, very hard. Pink spots in the shape of his hand appeared  
  
on her rear, and he felt bad for her, but knew she deserved this. So  
  
he kept on spanking, alternating from one cheek to the other,  
  
ignoring Narya's wails and pleas for him to stop. He watched as her  
  
bottom, already turning pink, bounced under his strong hand, and soon  
  
her cheeks went from pink to bright red.  
  
Narya was bawling and kicking. "Pleeeeeease Legolas." She  
  
begged. "Hurrrrrrrts toooooooo much!"  
  
"I know it does Narya." He told her as he kept spanking her. "It's  
  
kind of supposed to. It's a spanking. Spankings hurt." Legolas  
  
smacked her again five times, harder this time. Her rear was glowing  
  
so brightly now that he was sure it could have been used to see the  
  
way had it been dark. He eased up a little, but then remembered his  
  
own sting on his face where she had slapped him, and what a brat she  
  
had been when he had been so patient with her, and he doubled his  
  
efforts, spanking hard and fast. Her bottom was very hot to the  
  
touch, and he knew she would not be sitting comfortably for a while.  
  
But he kept going as she bawled her eyes out, not sure her tender  
  
bottom could take anymore.  
  
"Soooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!" She screamed. "Valor, stop!"  
  
She begged frantically.  
  
Legolas ignored her and gave her ten good ones, making them the worst  
  
ones she had had yet. Then he finally stopped and began to rub her  
  
back again. Narya sobbed, now hysterical, her voice hoarse. She  
  
just laid limp, sobbing her little heart out, feeling hurt. Legolas  
  
was actually fighting back tears himself as he rubbed her back  
  
gently. He spoke to her, trying to calm her down the best he  
  
could. "Narya, try to calm down. It is over. Shhhh baby, shhh."  
  
He whispered.  
  
She continued to sob heart wrenchingly. She didn't understand how he  
  
could touch her face and be so gentle just minutes ago and then make  
  
her experience so much pain. Her mind raced as she lied there across  
  
his lap, bawling hard. Legolas sighed. "Narya.......I am sorry I  
  
had to do that, but...you must admit you deserved it, baby." He told  
  
her, still rubbing her back. She said nothing for a moment, and then  
  
suddenly went very still. Five seconds later she threw up her  
  
breakfast.  
  
Narya threw up again and her body shook. She began whimpering and  
  
mumbling incoherently. Legolas sat there in horror, covered with  
  
used stew and apples, and watched her as she mumbled. "Narya! Baby,  
  
what's wrong?!" He asked. She let out a scream as though someone  
  
was attempting to kill her, then continued babbling again, losing all  
  
color in her face, her skin feeling very cold. "Oh Valor, what have  
  
I done?!" Legolas cried, and gently pulled her off his lap and  
  
carefully forced her to her knees, and he knelt down with her,  
  
holding her shoulders.  
  
"Narya! What is wrong?! Talk to me! What are you doing?! Can you  
  
hear me, baby?" She didn't respond to him at all, and after nearly  
  
three more minutes of babbling and throwing up one more time, Narya  
  
went limp in his arms, not moving again, still looking very pale, her  
  
eyes closed. Legolas held her tightly, scared and confused. "Narya,  
  
you must talk to me, please. Are you okay?" She let out a low moan,  
  
lines of anxiety appearing on her face. Her eyes slowly blinked  
  
open. "Look at me baby, can you hear me? Look at me! Talk to me!  
  
Open your eyes Narya, and tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Legolas?" She whispered, trying to sit up, but quickly groaned and  
  
fell backwards, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Yes Narya, I am here. What happened to you?"  
  
Her hand found his and she squeezed it ever so lightly. "Hold me."  
  
She whimpered. Legolas did as she asked and held her close, his mind  
  
whirling and his heart racing. After a while it seemed she calmed  
  
down a bit, and he spoke. "What happened, Narya?!" 


	4. 4

"Hurt... so much pain..... made me remember." Narya whispered,  
  
clinging to him as tight as she could.  
  
Legolas stared at her for a moment, not understanding. Then it  
  
suddenly clicked. "It made you remember.....how your uncle hurt  
  
you?" He asked, his voice low and troubled. She nodded. Legolas  
  
sighed, feeling awful. He knew why the spanking had hurt so much.  
  
He had spanked her on her wet bottom, and that sure could cause a  
  
sting. He had not thought about her bottom being wet, or he would  
  
have dried her off before spanking her. "Narya, I am sorry." He  
  
told her. "It hurt like that because your bottom was wet, and a  
  
spanking on a wet bottom is very painful. I did not think about  
  
that. I would have dried you off had I been thinking straight,  
  
before I spanked you. I am so sorry."  
  
"It's ok." She whispered. "You didn't mean to."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked down at her. "You're going to have to take  
  
another bath, I'm afraid." He said gently.  
  
"But, I really don't feel well." Narya whispered, still clinging to  
  
him.  
  
"I know you don't baby, but you are a mess." He paused for a moment,  
  
thinking. "If you will allow it, I will bathe you." He told her  
  
softly.  
  
Narya cringed, as she was indeed a mess. She nodded. "I am sorry I  
  
was so bad. I do trust you... this is just.... very scary to me."  
  
She admitted.  
  
"I know love, I know. And you were not bad. It wasn't your fault,  
  
you just had a bad moment is all. Don't worry about it, all right?  
  
It's okay." He watched her a moment, his heart still pounding  
  
hard. "Will you let me bathe you?"  
  
Narya nodded. "Yes....don't ever leave me." The last part was  
  
whispered.  
  
"Leave you?! No, I will not leave you. Did I ever say I would?"  
  
She shook her head no. He hadn't, but she just wanted to hear him  
  
say he wouldn't. "I won't go." She told him. "Never."  
  
"Good, because I will not let you go." He said, and gently stood up  
  
and carried her into the stream. The rag she used and the soap was  
  
resting on a rock near by, and he grabbed them as he walked further  
  
into the water.  
  
"I.... I love you." Narya whispered uncertainly.  
  
He smiled down at her, surprised but very pleased that she said  
  
that. For it made him realize something. "I love you too." He  
  
whispered, his heart soaring. That is what he realized, and he was  
  
so happy.  
  
"Honest?" She asked, surprise and shyness written on her face.  
  
"I am a man of my word, remember?" He smiled at her. Narya blushed  
  
and nodded. "Then you have your answer." He said, then suddenly  
  
frowned. "Baby, do you think you can stand at all?" He asked her as  
  
he looked around the stream, wondering how he was going to bathe  
  
her. She nodded and stood, some color returning to her face. "You  
  
do not have to put your full weight on your legs, only a little.  
  
I'll hold your waist, okay?" Legolas said gently, not wanting her to  
  
hurt herself or become sick again.  
  
"Ok." She told him, melting into his arms. She didn't understand  
  
why this felt so right, but it sure did, and she was so glad it did.  
  
"Good." He said. "Here, lean up against me while I get this ready."  
  
H e said indicating the rag and soap he held.  
  
Narya leaned more against him. "You are so... so... wonderful." She  
  
sighed deeply, a happy sigh, and her eyes held a special light that  
  
they had never held before. He saw that light, and knew his own eyes  
  
contained a light just like it. He smiled as he began to lather the  
  
rag up with the soap, and then he began to wash her gently, singing  
  
softly as he did. It was an Elvish song, beautiful and soothing to  
  
the heart.  
  
After a while, as she listened to him sing, she relaxed so deeply  
  
that she nearly fell asleep. "Whoa, careful baby, you're about to  
  
fall!" Legolas cried, laughing as he caught her before she could  
  
slip under the water. Narya giggled, a sweet clear giggle, and  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek, then blushed  
  
prettily. Legolas smiled and kissed her back, right on her lips,  
  
softly, tenderly, deeply. They stayed that way, locked in an embrace  
  
that no creature, living or dead, could ever break. He loved how she  
  
felt. Soft, warm, perfect. He was so happy that she was his.  
  
Smiling, he lifted her in his arms and started back to the shore.  
  
Narya yawned as he carried her out of the water. "Am I yours?" She  
  
asked softly.  
  
"Yes, you are mine." Legolas told her. "Forever and always." He  
  
carried her back to the camp to get a dry towel and gently began to  
  
dry her off. She leaned up and kissed him softly, sweetly, the first  
  
real kiss she had ever given. Then she pulled away, blushing again.  
  
He laughed softly. "I love it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Blush. It looks so pretty on an already beautiful face." He  
  
studied her, caressing her cheek. Then he asked her something that  
  
was surprised them both, but seemed natural, and right. "Will you  
  
marry me, Narya?" He asked, his voice a whisper, his eyes hopeful.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. She had just met him yesterday!!! "What? I  
  
must be hearing things." She said, her eyes round and her heart  
  
beating fast.  
  
"I know. I know it is crazy but........I feel so much love for you  
  
that I want you to be my wife." Legolas told her. "Will you?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes." She whispered, her hand rubbing his chest.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas repeated, shocked and very happy. "You will be my  
  
wife?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She repeated louder, then threw her arms around  
  
his neck and kissed him again.  
  
He laughed as he caught her, and then he kissed her back. "We'll get  
  
married in Rivendell." He told her, cuddling her. "Elrond can marry  
  
us. He has done such a thing before."  
  
She nodded, excited. "My darling." She whispered, running her  
  
fingers through his hair.  
  
Legolas sighed and hugged her. "We better get you into some  
  
clothes." He said, smiling. "You've been naked the whole time, even  
  
during my marriage proposal!"  
  
She giggled. "And... you don't care about these?" She asked about  
  
her 'battle' scars.  
  
"No." He told her firmly. "I do not care about those. I already  
  
told you that, baby. You are beautiful where it counts the most.  
  
Here." He said, placing a hand over her heart.  
  
She smiled and kissed him, then shivered. "Perhaps clothes would be  
  
good." She said, and giggled again.  
  
"I would say so." Legolas replied, and got out some pants and a long  
  
shirt for her. "The pants may not fit like I said, but the shirt  
  
should be long enough to cover you." While she got dressed Legolas  
  
went off and changed into some dry clothes as well, and when he came  
  
back he found his Narya wrapped snugly in his clothes. The pants  
  
were much too big like he thought, but the shirt fell to her knees,  
  
which was just long enough.  
  
"Will I get a special dress for our wedding?" She asked, her eyes  
  
sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Yes, you will. There are Elves in Rivendell that can make you the  
  
best dress anyone has ever seen." He kissed her forehead and  
  
grinned. "And some undergarments to go with it, as you no longer  
  
have any." His grin got bigger and mischief sparkled in his eyes as  
  
he reached under the shirt and gave her naked bottom a gentle  
  
squeeze. She yelped loudly and sniffled.  
  
Legolas stared at her, surprised, and then he realized why she had  
  
reacted that way. "I am sorry baby. I forgot that your bottom was  
  
still sore." He kissed her again, feeling terrible.  
  
"You spank so hard." She whispered, rubbing her very tender and red  
  
cheeks.  
  
"Yes. But you earned it, I'm afraid. You were rather naughty." She  
  
hung her head, the magic of the moment rather lost. "Oh now, don't  
  
get upset. It's over, and I am sorry. Smile for me again little  
  
one, for we are getting married soon, and I will take care of you  
  
forever, and spoil you rotten."  
  
She giggled at that, then smiled a little. "Rub it for me?" She  
  
asked, putting her hands on her bottom.  
  
Legolas smiled too, pleased to see her happy again. "Yes, I will rub  
  
it for you. And we will rest today, and leave for Rivendell  
  
tomorrow, if you wish."  
  
"Yes please." She said, holding his hand again.  
  
"All right." Legolas told her and he adjusted himself to where he  
  
was sitting with his legs out so she could rest across them. He  
  
patted his knees, grinning at her. "Back over my knees, little one."  
  
Narya wriggled into place across his knees. "You're so gentle, but  
  
my backside really dislikes you right now." She commented seriously.  
  
"I bet it does." He said just as seriously. "Perhaps its owner will  
  
behave more in the future?" He questioned as he lifted the shirt up  
  
and began to massage her flaming red bottom.  
  
"It very much hopes so, but lady owner is not so sure. Life is  
  
beginning to look up, perhaps more mischief will come her way. She  
  
does not go looking for it you know, it finds her." Narya quipped.  
  
Legolas laughed at that. "I dare say lady owner is stretching things  
  
a bit there."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back at him.  
  
"I mean I imagine that you help trouble find you often enough, so to  
  
speak."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I resent that remark." She huffed  
  
playfully, and then she giggled.  
  
Legolas laughed again. "Only because you know it is true." He told  
  
her. He glanced at her bottom as he continued to rub it. "You know,  
  
I am not always going to do this for you when you get spanked, nor  
  
will I always apply the cream." He told her softly after a moment of  
  
silence.  
  
She looked stunned. "Why?" She asked, clearly upset.  
  
"Now don't get too upset, baby." He said quickly. "It's just that  
  
there will be times when you really deserve the spanking, and the  
  
soreness that occurs after it. It's part of the spanking. Part of  
  
the lesson. But do not worry. I will probably rub it for you after  
  
a while, when you have had time to think about what you did and why  
  
you were spanked. Do you understand me, baby?" For a moment she  
  
said nothing, and then she just shrugged. She didn't really  
  
understand, so she didn't know what to say.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew she did not understand, and he knew why. He  
  
hoped to find a way to make her understand someday. But he knew that  
  
today was not the day for that. Sighing again, Legolas helped her up  
  
and kissed her, placing her on his lap. For a long time they sat  
  
there, and just enjoyed each other's company. Then she fell asleep  
  
again in his arms, tucked close and safe, a peaceful look gracing her  
  
face.  
  
"There it is." Legolas said the next evening as they both sat upon  
  
his horse, which stood on a small hill. They looked down at the  
  
valley and at the magical place that nestled there. Rivendell.  
  
Narya sighed happily, feeling secure with Legolas' arms around her.  
  
Her bottom was feeling better now, thank goodness since it had been a  
  
long ride! "It's so beautiful." She said softly, her eyes taking in  
  
everything.  
  
"It is." Legolas agreed, feeling her happiness. "Wait until we are  
  
in the house of Elrond. The feeling one gets is beyond imagination."  
  
"Are there a lot of Elves here?" She asked as they continued towards  
  
Rivendell.  
  
"There are a good deal of them." He told her as he guided his horse  
  
down the hill carefully. "But it is not as full as it used to be."  
  
Narya nodded. "And here we shall be married?" She asked, her eyes  
  
sparkling with happiness.  
  
"We will be. By Elrond himself, which shall be a great honor."  
  
She smiled leaned against Legolas' muscular chest and sighed happily  
  
again. "I have never felt so good." She whispered.  
  
"I am glad baby." He gently kissed the top of her head, feeling very  
  
good himself.  
  
They made it down the hill slowly, and Narya watched as they passed  
  
through a large arched gate, and soon they were right in Rivendell,  
  
in the courtyard of Elrond's house. They must have been spotted long  
  
before they reached Rivendell, for there were many Elves waiting for  
  
them, including Elrond himself.  
  
Narya gulped and leaned a little more against Legolas. She was  
  
secretly rather afraid of large crowds, having not been around many  
  
people during her upbringing. She gave a soft whimper, then tried to  
  
hide it. "Do not be afraid little one." Legolas whispered to her.  
  
He could feel her apprehension and heard her whimper. "No one with  
  
harm you here." Narya said nothing, only swallowed hard.  
  
Legolas smiled at the group as he brought the horse to a stop and got  
  
down. He turned and gently helped Narya down, who still looked  
  
scared. She held his hand rather tightly, her eyes filled with  
  
anxiety, as she walked slowly beside Legolas. She knew he'd protect  
  
her, but she was still nervous. He could feel her tension, almost  
  
like it radiated off her, and he hoped once she saw how nice everyone  
  
was, she would calm down.  
  
He walked her slowly to the group before them, and spoke  
  
first. "Greetings, Lord Elrond." He said to the noble Elf and bowed  
  
slightly. "Thank you for meeting us." Narya, feeling liked she  
  
should do something, attempted to curtsey before Lord Elrond, but  
  
instead ended up tumbling right over backwards, almost pulling  
  
Legolas down with her. Her face flamed red as laughter and chuckles  
  
were heard. They were not being mean, they merely found it amusing,  
  
not realizing how badly they were making her feel.  
  
"Narya, are you alright baby?" Legolas asked as he helped her  
  
straighten up. He knew how horrified she was, and felt for her. She  
  
nodded, and as soon as he helped her off the ground she hid behind  
  
him, mortified. Such a display would have brought hell at her old  
  
home, and she wondered if she would get in trouble here.  
  
"Do not be frightened, love." Legolas told her as he attempted to  
  
get her hand and guide her back to his side. "No one is angry at  
  
you. Come, greet Lord Elrond. He wishes to meet you."  
  
Narya let him maneuver her to where she was standing beside him  
  
again, her head mostly down, looking upon her bare feet. "He-he-  
  
hello L-Lord Ell-rond." She stuttered from her nervousness.  
  
"Greetings child." Elrond said, his deep voice strong and  
  
powerful. "Welcome to Rivendell. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Narya said nothing, and continued to stare at her feet. She was  
  
still horrified at what she had done. "Will you not let me look upon  
  
your face?" Elrond asked into the silence. Narya shook her head no,  
  
which made Elrond smile kindly. He reached out to tilt her head up.  
  
As one finger touched her chin, something in Nary snapped, and she  
  
screamed and jumped behind Legolas, shaking slightly. Elrond looked  
  
stunned, his hand still extended for a moment, before he lowered it.  
  
He gave Legolas a questioning look. "Legolas, is she....?" Elrond's  
  
voice trailed off, not sure how to finish.  
  
"Tetched?" Glorfindel finished the sentence, trying to gently  
  
inquire whether or not Narya was off in her head.  
  
"No." Legolas assured him quickly. "She...she has had a hard life  
  
and is not used to people."  
  
"Who is she?" Elrond asked. "Where did you find her?" Narya  
  
remained hidden behind Legolas, one hand squeezing his nearly to  
  
death, her eyes closed.  
  
"It is a very long story, my Lord." Legolas replied. "Perhaps we  
  
can get her settled in a room, maybe get her something to eat. I am  
  
sure she needs some rest as well. While she is being taken care of,  
  
you and I can sit, and I will tell you everything. If you will allow  
  
it, my Lord."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Of course. Come inside, I'll have a maid tend to  
  
her, draw her a bath and find her some proper clothing." A teasing  
  
smile played across his lips, which Legolas barely caught. The Elf-  
  
Lord found it amusing that he was now protector of a young,  
  
frightened Elf maiden, who was clad in naught but a long shirt!  
  
Legolas' shirt, no doubt. "And see to anything else she needs." He  
  
added, and beckoned everyone inside.  
  
Legolas nodded his thanks and turned to Narya. "Come baby. We will  
  
go inside and get you comfortable, okay?" Narya nodded, peeking a  
  
look at everyone, still clutching his hand tightly. Everyone went  
  
inside, watching the scared girl quietly. 


	5. 5

Once everyone was inside Elrond called for a maid. "This is Aramee,  
  
she will tend to you child." He said gently to Narya. The maid  
  
bowed.  
  
"Is this ok?" Narya asked, concerned. She was not used to anyone  
  
doing anything for her, and it rather scared her. Elrond's eyebrow  
  
shot up, and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes Narya, it is okay." Legolas told her, smiling. "Go with Aramee  
  
and she will help you." He placed a hand on her back and gently  
  
guided her towards the maid after giving her an encouraging kiss.  
  
She nodded, still looking frightened. The maid smiled, and took  
  
Narya's hand, sensing the young maiden was troubled. "Come, we shall  
  
freshen you up and find something for you to wear, and some good food  
  
to eat." She gently pulled Narya away after bowing to Lord Elrond.  
  
Elrond watched as they left, studying Narya. He couldn't help but  
  
notice the bruise across her forehead. Legolas noticed the way  
  
Elrond was watching her, and spoke up. She has been through much."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Let us find a drink and speak Legolas." He led the  
  
young Elf to his private study and offered him some Elvish wine.  
  
"Thank you my Lord." Legolas replied sincerely as he took the  
  
glass. He sipped it slowly, savoring the taste of it. After a few  
  
minutes he carefully sat down in one of the rich wooden chairs, which  
  
were big enough to seat two people if need be, and was cushioned with  
  
a red velvet pillow. Elrond sat across from him in an identical  
  
chair and studied him.  
  
"There is much to tell, you say?" He questioned the younger Elf. He  
  
hoped that Legolas was not the cause of the bruise on the young  
  
maiden, and truly did not think so, but was unsure why it was there.  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied softly, looking out one of the ornate  
  
windows. He was quiet for a moment, then looked at Elrond. "I found  
  
her, the day before yesterday. Or she found me, I do not know  
  
which. She stumbled into my camp in the evening, dirty, scared,  
  
tired and hungry. I caught her and asked her who she was, but she  
  
would not tell me at first. She fought with me, and for someone her  
  
size, she is very strong." Legolas kind of grinned, remembering that  
  
night.  
  
"And the bruise across her forehead?" Elrond asked, his voice level  
  
and gentle.  
  
"That was there already." Legolas replied, his tone dark and  
  
dangerous. "She is running from a cruel uncle that beats her all the  
  
time. She has more then that bruise. She even has scars." He  
  
added, his eyes flashing. "She is very scared and has a hard time  
  
trusting people. I think she finally trusts me, but I must be  
  
careful, for that trust can be easily broken."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Ah, that makes sense. Poor child. What is to be  
  
done with her?"  
  
"Well...." Legolas paused. "I have asked her to marry me. And she  
  
accepted." Elrond raised his eyebrow in shock. Legolas watched the  
  
Elf-Lord, though the rise of the eyebrow was expected, and did not  
  
surprise him. "I know I have not known her long at all, but.... I  
  
love her. Is that not odd?"  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Love is a wonderful thing. Do not lose it, young  
  
Elf. I am happy for you, but I am surprised at your choice." He  
  
admitted. "It will be a difficult road for her, that is easily  
  
seen." He was quiet for a moment. "Are you up to the challenge of  
  
loving her as her husband, and teaching her almost like a father?"  
  
He finally asked, his voice kind but concerned.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, I am up to it. I have already had to teach  
  
her things, like a father would. She can be very stubborn and  
  
rebellious." He told the Lord, grinning.  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Becoming rather intimate with her backside, are  
  
you?" He teased, remembering how he had often corrected Celebrian  
  
after their marriage.  
  
Legolas' grin got bigger. " Yes, I have become very intimate with  
  
it. I did not want to, but it was required. She does not yet  
  
understand though, that the spankings I give her are out of love and  
  
to teach her something. Her uncle never did it that way. He was  
  
cruel, and would punish her for every little thing."  
  
The Elf-Lord nodded. "You will be her power to heal." He told  
  
Legolas. "And I know you will do a wonderful job." He paused. "Has  
  
it been difficult so far? She looked frightened out of her wits  
  
before."  
  
"It has been difficult. I'll get her to the point where she really  
  
trusts me and is happy, and then I'll slip up and scare her, and I  
  
have to work with her all over again. Yesterday morning, she  
  
wandered off while I was still asleep to look for food, and I found  
  
her up in a tree picking apples. She had scared me, for I thought  
  
she had run away or was hurt somewhere, and I spoke sharply to her.  
  
She would not come out of the tree after that, and I spent nearly an  
  
hour trying to talk her down from it."  
  
Elrond nodded once more, feeling sorry for the sweet girl. "And you  
  
love her? You do not just pity her and wish to protect her? Are you  
  
certain that it is genuine love? Because Elvish marriages do not  
  
dissolve except by death, Legolas. This is very serious."  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond, I do truly love her." Legolas replied, his words  
  
strong. "I know how serious my decision is. I would not have made  
  
it if I had not felt true love towards her. I do wish to protect her  
  
though of course, as one always wants to protect the one they love."  
  
"Of course." Elrond agreed. "Then I am very happy for you Legolas,  
  
and wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord. I appreciate your kind words. I do hope that  
  
you do not mind that I came here, and brought Narya with me. And I  
  
am sorry she reacted the way she did. I knew she was nervous, but I  
  
did not think she would be that bad."  
  
Elrond smiled and inclined his head. "It is fine Legolas, I  
  
understand her fears and I am not offended in the least. And I am  
  
pleased, as always, to have you under my roof, and that extends to  
  
your intended as well." His smile was kind.  
  
Legolas smiled in return and then paused for a moment,  
  
thinking. "May I ask something of you, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Of course." Was the quick reply. Elrond had fostered Legolas for a  
  
while as an Elfling, and still held fatherly feelings towards  
  
him. "Anything within my power."  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having our wedding  
  
ceremony here, and if you would marry us as well." Legolas looked at  
  
the older Elf, hoping and praying that he was not asking too much.  
  
Elrond smiled at him and poured him more wine. "Of course Legolas!  
  
I would be honored to have the ceremony here, and to perform it as  
  
well. When did you wish to have that done?"  
  
The young Elf warrior smiled in relief. "Thank you, my Lord. We  
  
will be truly blessed. As to when it should be done, I am not sure.  
  
Narya needs a dress made for her, as well as some other things, so it  
  
depends on all of that, I suppose." Then he cleared his  
  
throat. "And, of course, whenever she wants the date to be." He  
  
added.  
  
A knock on the door of the study interrupted any further  
  
comments. "Come in!" Elrond called out. Aramee, the maid, poked  
  
her head into the room. "She wishes to see Legolas, my Lord."  
  
Elrond glanced at Legolas and nodded. "Very well, send her in."  
  
Seconds later Narya flew into the room. Her blond hair, freshly  
  
washed, was nicely braided and gleamed in the sunlight. Delicate  
  
slippers adorned her feet, and she wore a glittering blue gown.  
  
Looking nervous, she ran across the room and practically jumped into  
  
Legolas' lap. Elrond watched in amazement, then kind of smiled at  
  
the girl's actions.  
  
Legolas looked surprised too, but smiled gently at her. "Why Narya,  
  
I did not know you were a lady!" He teased.  
  
Her reply was to stick her tongue out at him, then bury her face  
  
against his neck. "Soooooo many people." She told him, her voice  
  
rather muffled. "All loooooooking at me!"  
  
"That is because you are so beautiful." He told her gently. He  
  
paused and glanced at Elrond. "Did you say hello to Lord Elrond?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want too, I'll fall again and be  
  
stupid." Narya announced gently.  
  
"You are not stupid." Elrond assured her before Legolas could  
  
respond. "And how will you fall if you are sitting in Legolas' lap?  
  
All you must do is look at me and say hello." He smiled at her,  
  
encouraging her to open up.  
  
Narya cringed at Elrond's firm voice, but looked up  
  
obediently. "Hello." She whispered.  
  
Elrond smiled again at her, a sad kind of smile, for he saw the fear  
  
in her eyes. His firm voice intimidated her, and he felt bad. "Do  
  
not be scared, child. I will not harm you." He spoke as softly as  
  
he could, hoping not to scare her again.  
  
Legolas sighed as Narya shrugged and hugged him very tightly. "I  
  
don't like all the people." She whispered, a blush creeping up on  
  
her face. "I am not used to so many people and they are so very  
  
loud." Loud voices had never meant anything good in the past, so she  
  
was very sensitive to them.  
  
"I am sorry child, I will ask everyone to be a little more quiet from  
  
now on." Elrond assured her. "Tell me, do you like the room that  
  
was given to you, and the dress you have on?"  
  
At that, Narya smiled. "Yes, thank you. The dress is very special.  
  
But I am afraid to ruin it and then be in very big trouble."  
  
"You will not get into any trouble child, even if you do ruin it."  
  
He said sincerely. "But how would you do that? Are you planning on  
  
climbing another tree?" Elrond grinned at her and winked at Legolas.  
  
Narya hung her head, embarrassed, and whimpered, cuddling tighter in  
  
Legolas' arms like a small child, as she was rather slight, even for  
  
an Elf.  
  
Elrond sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. Apparently nothing he  
  
was going to say was going to be the right thing. "I am sorry, I did  
  
not mean to upset you. Tell me, what shall I call you child?"  
  
Legolas had already told him her name, but he wanted to hear it from  
  
her.  
  
"Narya." She said softly, peeking another look at him. "I will be  
  
very careful with this dress and give it back just really clean and  
  
everything, okay?" She offered earnestly.  
  
Elrond stared at her, surprised. "You do not have to give it back  
  
Narya. It is your dress. It belongs to you. And if you get it  
  
dirty in any way, it can be cleaned. You must not worry about such  
  
things anymore, dear child. You will not be punished for such  
  
trifles."  
  
A beautiful smile broke out on her pretty face. "It's mine? It's  
  
really really mine?" She exclaimed excitedly, making Legolas smile.  
  
Elrond smiled too, delighted at finally seeing something different in  
  
her. "Of course it is yours. Everything that we have given to you,  
  
and will give to you, is yours to keep."  
  
She looked totally shocked and so very pleased, that she almost  
  
wanted to give Elrond a hug for his kindness, but was too shy.  
  
Elrond noticed her happiness and how it made her so much prettier  
  
when she smiled. "That will not be the only dress you will get  
  
either. Legolas tells me that you and he are to be married soon, so  
  
you will need a wedding dress. And I imagine you will need a whole  
  
wardrobe of other dresses as well. And also slippers, boots,  
  
jewelry, cloaks, and anything else your heart desires." Elrond knew  
  
that such an offer might likely blow her mind, but he could not help  
  
but want to give her everything she needed and wanted.  
  
Narya could only beam wider, her whole face lighting up. Suddenly  
  
she jumped up and ran over to him, hugging the Elf-Lord tightly. He  
  
reminded her of her father, and she had missed her ada very much all  
  
these years. Then she realized what she had done and paled, and her  
  
eyes grew wide and she flew behind the chair Legolas sat in.  
  
Legolas shot up from his seat, as did Elrond, surprised but pleased  
  
that she had opened up so well, but shocked that she had suddenly  
  
gotten so upset and hid from them. "Do not hide, child." Elrond  
  
requested. "You have done nothing wrong. Come back out, please. You  
  
have not offended me."  
  
"Yes, come out baby." Legolas urged. "It's okay."  
  
Feeling like there was danger somewhere, even though there truly  
  
wasn't, Narya shook her head no. Legolas carefully approached her  
  
and took her hand. "Come on Narya, Elrond is not angry with you.  
  
Your embrace was loved and very welcome. We like it when you do  
  
things like that. Please, come sit with us again. You are doing  
  
just fine."  
  
To their surprise and pleasure she allowed Legolas to lift her off  
  
the floor like a small child, and as she hid her still very pale face  
  
against his neck, he sat her down next to Elrond and sat back down in  
  
his chair. To his surprise Narya quickly jumped up and placed  
  
herself on Legolas' lap again.  
  
"Baby, why don't you sit by Elrond?" Legolas asked. Narya shook her  
  
head no. Even though he had put her there, she felt safe refusing.  
  
"We could sit on the couch, all three of us." Elrond told her. "And  
  
you can sit between us." He smiled gently at her, then got up and  
  
sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit,  
  
child." He told her.  
  
"No." Narya said rather firmly. Elrond raised an eyebrow at her,  
  
surprised at her firm tone.  
  
Legolas frowned at her. "Do not be rude Narya." He told  
  
her. "Elrond has been very kind to you. You need to be polite."  
  
She shook her head no again. "Legolas, don't make me." She whined.  
  
"You need to." He told her, just as firmly. With that he got up,  
  
with her still in his arms, and started towards the couch.  
  
"Legolas!" Narya whined again, squirming around.  
  
"Stop acting this way Narya, it is very rude. You do not want to get  
  
a spanking in front of Elrond, do you?"  
  
"No!" She squeaked. She whimpered as he got closer to the  
  
couch. "Legolas, this is mean." She pouted, close to tears.  
  
"It is not mean child." Elrond told her. "You need to get use to  
  
being around people. You cannot hide forever. There is so much to  
  
see and do. Don't you want to see and do things?"  
  
Narya quickly shook her head no, then paused and shook her head yes,  
  
then sighed. "I don't know." She whimpered, and glanced at  
  
Legolas. "Legolas, don't spank me and don't make me sit by him!"  
  
"You are going to sit by him, Narya. It will not hurt you. He will  
  
do nothing to you. And yes, I will spank you if you continue to be  
  
rude. Elrond does not deserve your rudeness." Legolas quickly  
  
placed her on the couch beside Elrond and sat on the other side of  
  
her. Narya frowned and promptly tried to get off the couch.  
  
"Narya!" Legolas scolded her, shocked. He caught her arm and pulled  
  
her down across his lap, then lifted her skirt up. He kept her  
  
undergarments in place though, as he knew it would make her feel  
  
horrible, should he bare her backside in front of Elrond. He gave  
  
her a light smack that was firm at the same time, then another.  
  
Narya squirmed across his knees and wriggled. "Legolas!" She  
  
whimpered.  
  
"I warned you Narya." He told her as he smacked her three more  
  
times, a little harder. "You had no right to be so rude. That was  
  
very naughty." SMACK Went his hand again. Her undergarments  
  
absorbed some of the blows, but not as much as she would have liked.  
  
He spanked her six more times, going from one cheek to the other as  
  
he did. Elrond watched quietly.  
  
A hand went back to block the blows. "I'm sorry, I'll be good!"  
  
Narya wailed, her cheeks starting to sting quite a bit now. A  
  
sniffle followed.  
  
Legolas gave her two more smacks before stopping, and rubbing her  
  
back gently. "You will sit here between us and not be rude  
  
anymore?" He asked. She nodded, sniffling. "Good." He straightened  
  
her dress and helped her sit up. She sat between them, her head down.  
  
"There now, aren't you ashamed that you had to be spanked like some  
  
naughty child?" Legolas asked her, putting an arm around her and  
  
dropping a kiss on her head. Narya burst into frantic tears, so  
  
thoroughly embarrassed she could hardly stand herself. "Now calm  
  
down baby, it is all over. But you know what? I do believe you owe  
  
Elrond an apology."  
  
Narya whimpered. "I'm sorry." She was still crying, but she felt  
  
very confused. The spanking confused her. She felt sorry that she  
  
had misbehaved and her bottom stung, but at the same time it felt.  
  
..funny. She was not quite sure she all together hated it, and that  
  
was confusing.  
  
Elrond smiled gently and indicated to Legolas that he should let her  
  
go for a moment. He did so and Elrond put an arm around her and  
  
hugged her. "You are forgiven child." He told her softly. "It will  
  
all be okay."  
  
She shivered as Elrond hugged her, trying hard to stop crying. She  
  
pushed away her odd thoughts and sighed. "I'm bad, I'm sorry." She  
  
whispered, drying her face.  
  
"No, you are not bad." The Elf-Lord told her. "You have been  
  
through much, and you are unsure as to how to behave. But Legolas  
  
will teach you, and help you with whatever you need." He paused for  
  
a moment as she sniffled. "Do you understand why you were spanked,  
  
child?" He asked gently.  
  
"I think so." Narya whispered, her shivering stopping. His voice  
  
was so soothing and kind, but different from Legolas'. Legolas'  
  
voice was the voice of her love. This voice, it was the voice of an  
  
ada.  
  
"Good. And do you understand that any spanking that Legolas gives  
  
you is done out of love, to teach you something? It is not done just  
  
to be mean, or to hurt you. Do you understand that?"  
  
Narya sighed and nodded. "But it hurts, and I don't like to hurt."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I know it does child." He said softly and gently.  
  
He paused for a moment in thought. "Your uncle hurt you a lot,  
  
didn't he?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Sometimes every day." She whispered, closing her eyes  
  
for a moment.  
  
Elrond felt a rush of anger at her words, but pushed it  
  
away. "And.... I imagine he enjoyed it, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He laughed, and his friends laughed. It was funny because I  
  
was wicked." She whispered.  
  
This time the Elf-Lord closed his eyes, and Legolas looked away,  
  
having gone very pale. "You are not wicked child." Elrond told her  
  
gently, but firmly. "I ask you this. Did Legolas laugh and seem to  
  
be enjoying himself when he spanked you just now? Did I laugh?"  
  
She stopped, pausing in thought. He had not laughed as he spanked  
  
her, ever. Legolas was just not that way that she had seen. And  
  
neither had the firm Elf-Lord laughed. So Narya shook her head  
  
no. "No, Legolas wouldn't do that." She answered slowly.  
  
"Exactly!" Elrond told her. "And do you know why? Because he loves  
  
you, and he does not enjoy spanking you. He does not like to hurt  
  
you, but he loves you enough to punish you when you misbehave. It is  
  
done out of pure love, child, and only love. Do you understand that?"  
  
Again the young Elf maiden paused in thought. " Yes, I understand."  
  
Narya smiled slightly at Legolas, wanting to hug him, but was still  
  
held by Elrond.  
  
"That is good, child." Elrond praised her. He could sense that she  
  
wanted to go to Legolas, and he released her, watching as she hugged  
  
her husband to be. As Narya cuddled him, her face began showing  
  
signs of relaxing, the worry lines decreasing.  
  
Narya looked over at Elrond again. "I... I like you." She  
  
whispered. Legolas smiled, remembering when she had said that to  
  
him. Of course this was different, but it was still cute.  
  
Elrond smiled too, pleased to hear her say that. "I like you too  
  
Narya. Very much in fact."  
  
She blushed and hid her face in Legolas' shoulder for a moment, then  
  
looked up at him. "When are we getting married?"  
  
"I do not know love." Legolas said, kissing her forehead. "Lord  
  
Elrond asked me the same thing. When would you like to get married?"  
  
Narya smiled still. "Right away!"  
  
He laughed softly, liking her answer. "Alright, but preparations  
  
need to be made first. You need to be fitted for a dress, and you  
  
can describe to the tailor what you want it to look like. And we  
  
need to decide where we want it done. The courtyard here is very  
  
beautiful. Would you like to have it there?"  
  
"Anywhere." Narya told him excitedly. "And I would like a pink  
  
dress. Pink is my favorite color."  
  
"A pink dress it is then." Legolas assured her, then glanced at  
  
Elrond. "Do you think we can get her fitted for her dress today?"  
  
Elrond chuckled and smiled. "A little hasty, are we?"  
  
"Just a bit I suppose." Legolas replied, gazing down at the  
  
beautiful girl he held. "But I cannot wait to make this fiery one my  
  
wife." He was rewarded by a soft kiss from Narya, who then leaned  
  
against his broad chest, sighing contentedly. 


End file.
